


Stranger Things Imagines

by writing_for_the_masses



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_for_the_masses/pseuds/writing_for_the_masses
Summary: older!female!characters x female!reader•nancy wheeler•barbara holland•joyce byers•imagines•headcanons•drabbles•blurbs





	1. No Handlebars (N.W.)

**Author's Note:**

> all requests come from my tumblr, @writing-for-the-masses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: No
> 
> word count: 633
> 
> song inspo: No Handlebars by Logan Paul

To the average bystander, Nancy Wheeler and I are the best of friends. Only we are so much more than that. Nancy is the light of my life and I am the love of her life. Our relationship isn’t necessarily a secret, but in this day and age people see only what they want to see.

    Speaking of people seeing only what the want to see, there are two boys who think they stand a chance with my girl. Every morning, before school, Steve Harrington and Jonathan Byers show up at the Wheeler residence hoping to give Nancy a ride to school. They are in constant competition with each other, always trying to one up the other.

    The both stand outside of their cars, scowling at each other, making sly comments until Nancy walks outside. As soon as the door opens to reveal Nancy, they start complimenting her and trying to convince her to ride with them to school.

    Mike shakes his head at the trio as he leaves on his bike, speeding to catch up the party. “Idiots,” he mumbles under his breath.

    Steve and Jonathan continue to bicker and Nancy keeps turning them down. At this point they’re too caught up in arguing to pay attention to Nancy. Nancy sighs and goes to sit on the porch steps to wait for me.

    I pull up on my bike, stopping right in front of Nancy. “Well good morning beautiful,” I say taking in Nancy’s outfit.

    “Good morning to you too, hot stuff,” she says standing up to hug me.

    I kick out the kickstand and wrap Nancy in my arms, spinning her around. She’s giggling as I set her down. Her arms still around my neck, she looks at me smiling.

    Steve and Jonathan are now looking at us, their bickering long forgotten. Nancy looks over my shoulder at them before smirking at me.

    “I know that look. What are you thinking?” I say noticing the mischievous glint in her eyes.

    With a shrug, she starts to lean in, her eyes closing the closer she gets. I start to lean in too, as we fall into a familiar rhythm. My eyes close as our lips meet. I savour the taste of her cherry chapstick as our lips move in perfect sync. We pull away when air becomes a necessity. Smiling down at her lazily, I catch my breath. She smiles back and looks over my shoulder.

    I turn to see where she’s looking. I see the two boys standing in front of Steve’s car, jaws on the floor and speechless. “Hey guys!” I call out to them, waving. They wave back weakly without a word.

    “Ready?” Nancy asks me while slinging her backpack on. I nod and mount my bike, kicking back the kickstand. Nancy balances herself on the back tire pegs.

    Once she’s situated, I take off slowly. As I pass the boys, I smirk at them and shrug with Nancy’s hands firmly grasping my shoulders. I take off towards the high school, laughing at what just happened.

    We’re halfway there when two cars pull up to either side of us. The driver’s roll down their windows revealing Steve and Jonathan. “When did this happen?” Steve asks.

    “Yeah. And how long has this been going on?” Jonathan adds on.

    “Just about 8 months,” Nancy answers.

    “I can’t believe you idiots never noticed,” I say pedaling with no hands on the handlebars.

    I speed up and take off before they can ask any more questions. The wind flowing through our hair, Nancy laughs and reaches down to kiss my cheek. “I love you,” she whispers in my ear.

    “And I love you, Nancy Wheeler,” I say continuing to pedal, going faster and faster, riding with no hands until we reach Hawkins High.


	2. Classic (J.B.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: No
> 
> Word count: 629
> 
> Song inspo: Classic by MKTO

Joyce Byers was easily the most beautiful soul in all of Hawkins. When you met her, you were new in town. You were visiting your sister and her husband for the holidays. Yon never thought you’d be giving a holiday miracle of your own.

With the hustle and bustle of a small town during the holidays you had gotten lost on you way to your sister’s house. Walking into the nearby pharmacy, you looked for anyone available to give you directions. What you weren’t expecting was to be greated by the most beautiful woman you had ever seen.

Normally suave and confident, you were a nervous wreck around this woman. Introducing yourself, you asked for directions, giving her your sister’s address. With kind and curious eyes, the cashier who goes by the name Joyce Byers gave you directions to your destination.

At your sister’s house, you inquired about the woman known as Joyce Byers. You learned that she had lived her all her life, was divorced and has two sons. Throughout the night your mind kept going back to her, she invaded your dreams in the best way.

All throughout your stay in Hawkins, you’d made any and every excuse to visit the pharmacy, anything to see her. You’d go and walk around, finding any excuse to ask Joyce a question. Eventually you both fell into an easy conversation whenever you came around.

One day you worked up the nerve to ask her to join you for coffee. When she accepted your offer, you were overjoyed. Without trying to sound too excited you told her the time and place. She gave a classic smile and a nod, then returned to work. You left and all but ran back to your sister’s. You told her all about it. While many people weren’t too fond of homosexual relations, your sister was your number one supporter.

The next day, you went to meet up with Joyce. Outside of her workplace, she was a bit more open and just as charming. Conversation was easy and flowed smoothly. This one coffee date turned into a weekly occurrence.

One day, you told your sister you were leaving. She was shocked but soon relieved and happy to learn that you were leaving her house to get settled into the house you had just bought. Your budding relationship with Joyce Byers had turned your world upside down. She was your reason for staying in Hawkins.

Soon enough you were working a part-time job. You were now able to invite Joyce over to your house for a more intimate experience. While you both had romantic feelings for each other, you knew Joyce was hesitant. You did the only thing you knew you could do, you waited. You waited until she was ready for a relationship.

One day, all your waiting was worth it. She made the move you had been waiting forever to make. You invited her over for dinner and a movie. After dinner she was helping you wash dishes. You had gotten into a water fight, splashing each other. In the midst of the water fight, she had gotten closer to you, and in the right moment she leaned in and kissed you. It was perfect, just the way you knew it would be. From that moment on, you knew you wanted to spend the rest of your life with her.

After dating for six months, she asked you to move in. You were shocked, but accepted nonetheless. Waking up each morning next to someone you described as shining like a fifth avenue diamond was in your eyes, perfect. For the rest of your days with her, you would do whatever it took to make her smile, to keep her Classic in this world gone plastic.

**Author's Note:**

> comments, criticisms, and kudos are appreciated and welcomed


End file.
